


Harry Potter and the opportunity of a family

by ana12karen5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana12karen5/pseuds/ana12karen5
Summary: Harry Potter thought that he would never know what it felt to have a real family his godfather Sirius Black had just died trying to protect him almost at the end of the school year, Remus Lupin hadn't bothered to write to him this summer and though he knew his exprofessor was in grief too he could not help the feeling of hurt, even when he knew he still had his best friends supporting him he felt lonely and miserable but then again trouble always finds him and at his sixteen birthday he is sent to another universe. Harry is thirteen again, with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape as his caretakers?! He died trying to save Ginny from Tom Riddle at the chamber of secrets? Even with such changes, for Harry, the cherry on top of the cake comes when, just as his third year back in his reality happens the impossible, escaping Azkaban, but this time two persons accomplish this, two persons he has just seen on photographs, James Potter and Lily Evans, his parents are death eaters trying to kill him?!With Harry trying to survive a day at a time he must find a way to return to his reality, but some people are not happy with the idea and maybe along the way he finds he too isn't looking forward to a way to return





	Harry Potter and the opportunity of a family

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for quite a while and it would not leave me alone, so here it is, hope you like it, leave a review and let me know what you all think, the first one is short but I will make the other chapters more big, so without anything else to say, enjoy!

Harry Potter had never in his life felt more miserable about his birthday than this year, in a few minutes it will be July 31 and to be honest, he wasn't looking forward to it.  
He never expected his birthday with excitement as any other person would, he was pretty neutral on the matter actually, but at least since he found out he was a wizard at the age of 11 and he made friends he started receiving gifts and the thought of having people that cared about him enough to remember his day sent him a warm feeling on his chest.  
But this year would be the first without receiving anything from Sirius since he met him and the simple thought made his eyes sting, Harry blinked several times, the reason he was still awake at such hours was that he had another nightmare of Sirius, his beloved godfather, falling through the veil, he choked a sob and put himself upright so that he was sitting on his bed.  
The light of the moon passed through his window making it easy to see a snowy owl approaching, happy to have a distraction he quietly stood up and opened it.  
Hedwig landed on his desk carrying what appeared to be two packages, and he had to shove the sadness of not seeing Sirius writing upon the letters and instead concentrated on feeling happy that Hermione and Ron, his two best friends, were the first ones to congratulate him.  
Harry was in the middle of opening Hermione's letter when something happened so suddenly that he jumped and Hedwig began to frantically move his wings, a completely dark owl entered in his room and landed on his bed with a little box.  
He had never seen such owl before, it was so dark that the moon's light had not entered on his room, the only visible thing would have been his penetrating yellow eyes.  
He approached very slowly and the minute he unwrapped the box from the owl it left exactly as it came, Harry turned around in his hand the little box, there was no letter or something that told him who sent the gift, with a sigh Harry opened the box and found himself looking at a snitch, surprised Harry took a look at the box again but still there was no trace of who sent him such thing, but something caught his eye in the inside of the box there was something written with a pretty cursive letter. The message was just a sentence that said: "close your eyes and touch it like the first time".  
Later on, Harry released that maybe he should have been suspicious of the whole thing, a box with a snitch? No name of who sent it? With Voldemort around stronger than ever and death eaters everywhere, he should have known better.  
But that moment he found himself tired, miserable and with the feeling of longing for a family he would never have, so he closed his eyes and with a sigh, he put the snitch on his mouth, after all, that was how he caught his first snitch on his first game.  
After a minute he opened his eyes and took the golden snitch on his hands again.  
-Well, I don't know what I expected, but this is weird, don't you think Hedwig? - his owl gave him a look and proceeded to drink the water on his plate.  
Suddenly the golden snitch began to vibrate and glow, Harry let out a gasp of surprise and before he could throw it away a sharp pain erupted through his body, the last thing he saw before everything went dark was his beautiful owl shrieking, and then he knew no more.  
******************************************************************************************  
Severus Snape poured another glass of fire whiskey, he has lost the count of how many glasses he drank, the thing is, he expected to forget, to simply disappear his pain that just kept growing and growing since that fateful day, he had never cried that much in his life, not even when he heard about Lily on that Halloween, Snape was certain that he ran out of tears and hoped that when he cried out everything the pain and loss would simply go away, but obviously he was wrong.  
-I thought that you would have left by now-. Snape said without any emotion on his words.  
Remus Lupin stood at the door of his room, a hand about to knock on the wall to make his presence know, the wolf found himself clearing his throat.  
-Yeah, I was about to but, well...-Remus passed a hand through his messy hair, he looked as miserable as Severus felt, and well even looked too.  
Remus' eyes had lost his usual bright and he looked like he hadn't sleep in days.  
-Severus, it is best if we clean his room the three of us instead of leaving it like that, it is for the better-. When he didn't see any movement from the potions master he sighed.  
-Harry wouldn't want us like this-. At the mention of the boy's name, Severus looked up with pain and sorrow evident in his eyes.  
-Well, I can't know anymore what my godson would want because the stupid boy got himself killed trying to save that Weasley girl from a giant basilisk-. The final word was spat with hatred.  
-We told him not to do anything stupid, and he didn’t...-. Snape was not able to finish the sentence and just proceed to rub his eyes.  
Remus stood still, blinking really fast.  
-it is for the better-. He repeated again in a low voice. -where is Sirius? -. At the mention of him, Severus let a cold laugh.  
-Black still in Harry's room, the same place he has been since his funeral-.  
Remus made a hurt face at the last part and closed his eyes for a minute.  
-Okay, then-. And with that, he left to Harry's room.  
A surge of panic arose on Snape's chest and suddenly he followed Lupin who has opened the door that both of them haven't been able to open since Harry's death.  
Both men stood still at the door frame and gasped upon seeing all the posters, parchments and clothes of a boy they both knew would not see again.  
Sirius Black a young handsome and wealthy man laid on his godson's bed, with empty red eyes, a messy hair and his pale face with evident dried tears. He didn't move his eyes to see them but acknowledged them with a low snarl.  
-You know what I came to do Sirius, it is best if we do it now-.  
-how can you? - Sirius was suddenly up, seeing Remus with a hurt expression.  
-it’s only been two weeks since Harry...-. He choked on the words and began to tremble.  
-And you are moving as nothing happened, entering here, thinking of throwing his things like he wasn't...-.  
-You think it doesn't hurt me?!-. Suddenly Remus snapped and all the calm was gone from him.  
-Just because Severus and you have the official title of godfathers doesn't make me less, the three of us practically raised Harry since that Halloween, he was like a son to me, my little cub...- Severus raised an eyebrow, he had never seen Remus Lupin lost his temper and yell at Sirius like that.  
-But I do not go around moping and expecting pity from everyone-. Sirius got red and began to tremble with fury.  
-Someone has to be strong, Harry wouldn't want us to lose our selves in sorrows.  
-An yet you are leaving! -. Yelled Sirius back. -Strong my ass! you are leaving because you cannot stand to live where he used to anymore-.  
-At least I am not the one lying in his room! -. Remus was as red as Sirius now.  
-You always run from your problems that is who you are, not facing them, always ignoring them-.  
-Oh, who is ignoring them now?!- The Moment Sirius took his wand Remus did the same and both men were facing each other with raised wands.  
-ENOUGH! -. For the first time since entering the room, Severus Snape made his presence clear and his raised voice was enough to freeze the two of the Marauders.  
-I will not allow the two of you to make a mess in this room, if you want to curse each other and tear each other apart that is fine by me, I will finally have peace and quiet, but under no circumstances, you will do something that could destroy this room-.  
The three of them stood still looking at each other, until Remus began to lower his wand, at the sight Sirius did the same, shame was written all over both faces.  
-Now about...- Snape began to speak again but this time the word stuck on his mouth when a golden snitch came out of nowhere and began to fly in the middle of them.  
-What the...? - Sirius had his mouth opened.  
The golden snitch began to shine and in a moment it went flying out of the window.  
The three of them just looked at each other for a second and hurried after the Quidditch item.  
Who knew why, or what would happen, maybe the snitch simply went crazy, but it was something from Harry and that made it all the more important.  
Even when Remus was the one who looked as if the wind could knock him down he was leading the run, followed closely by the animagus and potions master.  
The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was red, there were not many people out of his houses because of the hot weather of July.  
After a sudden turn, the snitch stopped and all the glow and movement of his wings disappeared making it fall to the floor, just centimeters from a boy who laid unconscious with a nasty gash on his head, the blood from that cut made his dark hair to stick at his forehead.  
With an abrupt stop from Remus, Severus, and Sirius did the same and when they landed their eyes on the boy the three men gasped aloud.  
-it..it is.. Is-. Sirius was incapable of forming a coherent word.  
-Yes-. Snape affirmation made it all more real and with a trembling hand took the boys wrist.  
-Sweet Merlin-. Remus' eyes were wide and he closed and opened his mouth making him look like a fish.  
Even when they buried the boy's body just 2 weeks ago, there, in front of them and without a doubt laid unconscious but yet a very much alive Harry Potter.


End file.
